vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
The Planeswalker (Magic: The Gathering)
Summary The Planeswalker is among the most powerful beings in the multiverse. Within the game, they represent identities of the players, using cards that are meant to represent spells used from all over the Magic the Gathering multiverse. The Planeswalker has also made an appearance as the main character in the video games, primarily the Duels series. These games usually consist of a simple story of The Planeswalker traveling the multiverse defeating gods and planeswalkers alike, aquiring new spells in the process. Powers and Stats Tier: 2-A Name: The Planeswalker Origin: Magic: The Gathering Gender: Varies Age: Varies Classification: Planeswalker, The Player, Oldwalker, Avatar Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Magic, Planeswalking (Teleportation/Dimensional Walking), Mastery over all five colors of Mana as well as the colorless mana, Curse Manipulation, Enhanced Senses, Extrasensory Perception, Clairvoyance, Flight, Reality Warping, Spatial Manipulation, Time Manipulation, Time Travel, Creation, Summoning, Matter Manipulation, Energy Manipulation, Energy Projection, Breath Attack, Transmutation, Petrification, Soul Manipulation, Mind Manipulation, Telekinesis, Shapeshifting, Illusion Creation, Telepathy, Memory Manipulation, Perception Manipulation, Sound Manipulation, Death Manipulation, Life Manipulation, Conceptual Manipulation, Power Nullification, Corruption, Madness Manipulation, Morality Manipulation, All Oldwalkers have Immortality (Types 1, 3, 7, 8 and 9) and Non-Corporeal (All planeswalkers forms are a manifestation as their will), Existence Erasure (Can use spells that completely erase the target's body and soul. Exile effects are a level beyond this as powerful resurrection spells that can resurrect those completely erased can't resurrect the Exiled), Resurrection and Self-Resurrection, Necromancy, Poison Manipulation, Acid Manipulation, Probability Manipulation, Possession, Healing, Causality Manipulation (Can react and use instants and counterspells to negate instantaneous effects like Time Warping and Teleportation that would normally be to fast to react too. First Strike allows the user to attack before the enemy), Duplication, Power Bestowal, Power Mimicry, Power Absorption, BFR, Sealing, Void Manipulation, Precognition, Fate Manipulation, Can nullify Regeneration, Magic, Resurrection, Damage, Invulnerability, and Power Nullification, Durability Negation, Resistance Negation, Elemental Manipulation (All types), Magma Manipulation, Heat Manipulation, Chi Manipulation, Weather Manipulation, Holy Manipulation, Cloth Manipulation, Dimensional Storage, Probability Manipulation, Invulnerability, Invisibility, Astral Projection, Pocket Reality Manipulation, Portal Creation, Forcefield Creation, Sleep Manipulation, Dream Manipulation, Blood Manipulation, Explosion Manipulation, Rage Power, Homing Attack, Metal Manipulation, Willpower Manipulation, Empathic Manipulation, Status Effect Inducement (Can "tap" enemies, preventing them from attacking, defending, and using certain abilities), Intangibility, Body Control, Body Puppetry, Statistics Amplification, Damage Boost, Animal Manipulation, Biological Manipulation, Reactive Evolution, Reactive Power Level, Adaptation, Absorption, Transformation, Statistics Reduction, Technology Manipulation, Hacking, Text Manipulation, Information Manipulation, Information Analysis, Psychometry, Data Manipulation, Fear Manipulation, Age Manipulation, Non-Physical Interaction, Weapon Creation, Aura, Pain Manipulation, Law Manipulation, Disease Manipulation, Physics Manipulation, Chaos Manipulation, Attack Reflection, Gravity Manipulation, Vibration Manipulation, Size Manipulation, Chain Manipulation, Paralysis Inducement, Weapon Mastery, Vehicular Mastery, Stealth Mastery, Resistance to Magic, Reality Warping, Mind Manipulation, Memory Manipulation, Existence Erasure (Can travel through the Blind Eternities that can annihilate living beings with a single touch), Causality Manipulation (Spells with the Split Second effect cannot be reacted to and prevents the opponent from doing anything until it resolves), Soul Manipulation, Death Manipulation, Fate Manipulation Attack Potency: Multiverse level+ (As an Oldwalker, they are comparable to other Pre-Mending planeswalkers like Urza) Speed: Immeasurable (No slower than Nicol Bolas) Lifting Strength: Immeasurable Striking Strength: Multiversal+ Durability: Multiverse level+ (Can take hits from other Planeswalkers within their tier) Stamina: Limitless. Contains immense amounts of mana that is continuosly increasing due to various artifacts and spells. Can draw more mana from the plane and instantly refills all mana every moment. Range: Multiversal+ Standard Equipment: Use a wide variety of Artifacts each with their own unique effects |-|Artifacts= Rtr-231-pithing-needle.jpg|Pithing Needle Mm3-221-grafdigger-s-cage.jpg|Grafdigger's Cage Uma-232-phyrexian-altar.jpg|Phyrexian Altar Dom-219-icy-manipulator.jpg|Icy Manipulatpr Ema-223-isochron-scepter.jpg|Isochron Scepter Som-176-mindslaver.jpg|Mindslaver Hou-165-mirage-mirror.jpg|Mirage Mirror Kld-226-panharmonicon.jpg|Panharmonicon M14-216-ring-of-three-wishes.jpg|Ring of Three Wishes *'Pithing Needle:' The Planeswalker chooses a name. Activated abilities of sources with the chosen name can't be activated. *'Grafdigger's Cage:' Creatures can no longer enter the battlefield from the graveyard, nullifying resurrection and reincarnation. Players can no longer use the powers of the dead. *'Phyrexian Altar:' Sacrificing a creature to the altar grants The Planeswalker more mana. They can synergize this with self-replenishing creatures to create endless amounts of mana. *'Icy Manipulator:' Tap target artifact, creature, or land. *'Isochron Scepter:' When Isochron Scepter enters the battlefield, The Planeswalker may exile an instant card with converted mana cost 2 or less from your hand. The Planeswalker may copy exiled card. They may cast the copy without paying the mana cost. *'Mindslaver:' Sacrifice Mindslaver: Gain control of target player during that player's next turn. *'Mirage Mirror:' Mirage Mirror becomes a copy of target artifact, creature, enchantment, or land until end of turn. *'Panharmonicon:' If an artifact or creature entering the battlefield causes a triggered ability of a permanent you control to trigger, that ability triggers an additional time. *'Ring of Three Wishes:' Grants the user a wish of their choice. Can only be used up to three times. |-|Artifact Creature= Mbs-99-blightsteel-colossus.jpg|Blightsteel Colossus C18-205-duplicant.jpg|Duplicant Mma-14-ethersworn-canonist.jpg|Ethersworn Canonist Mps-20-painter-s-servant.jpg|Painter's Servant Td2-1-platinum-angel.jpg|Platinum Angel C18-223-soul-of-new-phyrexia.jpg|Soul of New Phyrexia Mm2-230-spellskite.jpg|Spellskite Cm2-231-wurmcoil-engine.jpg|Wurmcoil Engine *'Blightsteel Colossus:' Blightsteel Colossus is a powerful creature whose Trample ability causes any excess damage dealt to a creature to be inflicted towards the opponent. Infect makes any damage afflict wounds that cannot be healed as well as a permanent debuff that lowers the targets max durability and attack power equivalent to the damage dealt. Also, if the target takes too much Infect damage, they instantly die. Since Blightsteel Colossus possess 11 power and the Infect triggers at 10, taking a full hit would result in a one hit kill. Blightsteel Colossus is indestructible, rendering it invulnerable to death manipulation and cannot be killed by lethal damage. Should Blightsteel Colossus enter the graveyard, it is instead returned to the summoner to be cast again. *'Duplicant:' When Duplicant enters the battlefield, The Planeswalker may exile target nontoken creature. As long as a card exiled with Duplicant is a creature card, Duplicant has the power, toughness, and creature types of the last creature card exiled with Duplicant. It’s still a Shapeshifter. *'Ethersworn Canonist:' Each player who has cast a nonartifact spell this turn can’t cast additional nonartifact spells. *'Painter's Servant:' As Painter’s Servant enters the battlefield, choose a color. All cards that aren’t on the battlefield, spells, and permanents are the chosen color in addition to their other colors. *'Platinum Angel:' Has a passive effect where The Planeswalker cannot lose and the opponent can't win. *'Soul of New Phyrexia:' Has trample and can pay mana to make permanents they control indestructible until end of turn. Exile Soul of New Phyrexia from the graveyard: Permanents they control gain indestructible until end of turn. *'Spellskite:' Change a target of target spell or ability to Spellskite. *'Wurmcoil Engine:' Artifact Wurm with Deathtouch and Lifelink. When Wurmcoil Engine dies, create a 3/3 colorless Wurm artifact creature token with deathtouch and a 3/3 colorless Wurm artifact creature token with lifelink. |-|Equipment= Mbs-104-darksteel-plate.jpg|Darksteel Plate Jou-12-godsend.jpg|Godsend C17-215-lightning-greaves.jpg|Lightning Greaves C18-225-swiftfoot-boots.jpg|Swiftfoot Boots Mps-50-sword-of-body-and-mind.jpg|Sword of Body and Mind Mps-28-sword-of-feast-and-famine.jpg|Sword of Feast and Famine Mps-29-sword-of-fire-and-ice.jpg|Sword of Fire and Ice Mps-30-sword-of-light-and-shadow.jpg|Sword of Light and Shadow Mps-51-sword-of-war-and-peace.jpg|Sword of War and Peace Td0-B30-umezawa-s-jitte.jpg|Umezawa's Jitte Pca-115-whispersilk-cloak.jpg|Whispersilk Cloak *'Darksteel Plate:' Darksteel Plate is indestructible. Equipped creature has indestructible. *'Godsend:' Equipped creature gets +3/+3. Whenever equipped creature blocks or becomes blocked by one or more creatures, The Planeswalker may exile one of those creatures. Their opponents can’t cast spells with the same name as a card exiled with Godsend. *'Lightning Greaves:' Equipped creature has haste and shroud. (It can’t be the target of spells or abilities.) *'Swiftfoot Boots:' Equipped creature has hexproof and haste. *'Sword of Body and Mind:' Equipped creature gets +2/+2 and has protection from green and from blue. Whenever equipped creature deals combat damage to a player, The Planeswalker creates a 2/2 green Wolf creature token and that player puts the top ten cards of their library (mind) into their graveyard. *'Sword of Feast and Famine:' Equipped creature gets +2/+2 and has protection from black and from green. Whenever equipped creature deals combat damage to a player, that player discards a card and The Planeswalker untap all lands they control. *'Sword of Fire and Ice:' Equipped creature gets +2/+2 and has protection from red and from blue. Whenever equipped creature deals combat damage to a player, Sword of Fire and Ice deals 2 damage to any target and The Planeswalker gains more power. *'Sword of Light and Shadow:' Equipped creature gets +2/+2 and has protection from white and from black. Whenever equipped creature deals combat damage to a player, The Planeswalker gain 3 life and they may return up to one target creature card from the graveyard to their hand. *'Sword of War and Peace:' Equipped creature gets +2/+2 and has protection from red and from white. Whenever equipped creature deals combat damage to a player, Sword of War and Peace deals damage to that player equal to the number of cards in their hand and The Planeswalker gain 1 life for each card in their hand. *'Umezawa's Jitte:' Whenever equipped creature deals combat damage, put two charge counters on Umezawa’s Jitte. Remove a charge counter from Umezawa’s Jitte: Choose one - Equipped creature gets +2/+2 until end of turn, Target creature gets -1/-1 until end of turn, The Planeswalker gain 2 life. *'Whispersilk Cloak:' Equipped creature can't be blocked and has shroud. Intelligence: Possess complete mastery of all five colors of mana as well as the colorless mana that exists outside the spectrum. Knows every single type of spell and artifact in the entire series and has knowledge of the Multiverse. Can use a plethora amount of blue spells to further increase their intelligence. Weaknesses: None Notable Feats: * During the tutorial of MTG Arena; a weakened, amnesiac Planeswalker ends up defeating a serious Nicol Bolas * In the Magic Duels series, the Planeswalker goes around defeating all the gods and planeswalkers in the story Notable Attacks/Techniques: List of all spells in Magic |-|White Magic= Xln-3-axis-of-mortality.jpg|Axis of Mortality Cma-13-karmic-guide.jpg|Karmic Guide Mm2-8-apostle-s-blessing.jpg|Apostle's Blessing Mma-4-angel-s-grace.jpg|Angel's Grace Ima-11-avacyn-angel-of-hope.jpg|Avacyn, Angel of Hope 9ed-10-circle-of-protection-black.jpg|Circle of Protection: Black A25-7-cloudshift.jpg|Cloudshift C14-4-comeuppance.jpg|Comeuppance Aer-18-exquisite-archangel.jpg|Exquisite Archangel Jud-11-glory.jpg|Glory Cn2-95-pariah.jpg|Pariah Ima-10-austere-command.jpg|Austere Command Mbs-5-divine-offering.jpg|Divine Offering C18-71-return-to-dust.jpg|Return to Dust Ema-38-wrath-of-god.jpg|Wrath of God Cma-9-darksteel-mutation.jpg|Darksteel Mutation Uds-13-opalescence.jpg|Opalescence Vma-37-parallax-wave.jpg|Parallax Wave Ons-6-aurification.jpg|Aurification Cmd-17-journey-to-nowhere.jpg|Jorney to Nowhere Mm2-29-oblivion-ring.jpg|Oblivion Ring C16-58-blazing-archon.jpg|Blazing Archon E01-12-grand-abolisher.jpg|Grand Abolisher Tpr-16-humility.jpg|Humility V15-9-iona-shield-of-emeria.jpg|Iona, Shield of Emeria G08-1-orim-s-chant.jpg|Orim's Chant Hou-19-overwhelming-splendor.jpg|Overwhelming Splendor Bbd-101-pacifism.jpg|Pacifism Cmd-27-prison-term.jpg|Prison Term 10e-37-rule-of-law.jpg|Rule of Law Life Manipulation *'Axis of Mortality:' The Planeswalker may have two target players exchange life totals. *'Karmic Guide:' Flying angel with protection from black. When Karmic Guide enters the battlefield, resurrect target creature from the graveyard to the battlefield. Protection *'Angel's Grace:' The Planeswalker can't lose the game this turn and the opponents can't win the game this turn. Until end of turn, damage that would reduce The Planeswalker life total to less than 1 reduces it to 1 instead. *'Apostle's Blessing:' Target artifact or creature The Planeswalker control gains protection from artifacts or from the color of their choice until end of turn. *'Avacyn, Angel of Hope:' Summons Avacyn who has flying, vigilance, and indestructible. Other permanents The Planeswalker control have indestructible. *'Circle of Protection: Black:' The next time a black source of your choice would deal damage to The Planeswalker, prevent this damage. Also has a circle of protection for each color. *'Cloudshift:' Temporarily BFR themselves or allies to avoid damage or retrigger enter the battlefield effects. *'Comeuppance:' Prevents all damage that would be dealt to The Planeswalker and other planeswalkers they control. If damage was done from a creature source, Comeuppance deals that much damage to that creature. If damage from a noncreature source was prevented this way, Comeuppance deals that much damage to the source's controller. *'Exquisite Archangel:' Summons a flying archangel. Should The Planeswalker lose the game whether it be through death or some other means, they can instead exile Exquisite Archangel and their life total becomes equal to their starting life total. *'Glory:' Creatures The Planeswalker controls gain protection from the color of their choice until end of turn. Effect can only be used if Glory is in the graveyard. *'Pariah:' Enchant creature. All damage that would be dealt to The Planewalkers is dealt to enchanted creature instead. Removal *'Austere Command:' Choose two - Destroy all artifacts, destroy all enchantments, all creatures with converted mana cost 3 or less, or destroy all creatures with converted mana cost 4 or greater. *'Divine Offering:' Destroy target artifact. The Planeswalker gains life equal to its converted mana cost. *'Return to Dust:' Exile target artifact or enchantment. The Planeswalker may exile up to one other artifact or enchantment. *'Wrath of God:' Destroy all creatures. They can't be regenerated. Enchantments *'Darksteel Mutation:' Enchanted creature is an Insect artifact creature with base power and toughness 0/1 and has indestructible, and lose all other abilities, card types, and creature types. *'Opalescence:' Each other non-Aura enchantment is a creature in addition to its other types and has base power and base toughness each equal to its converted mana cost. *'Parallax Wave:' Has five fade counters. Removes a fade counter to exile target creature. When Parallax Wave leaves the battlefield, each player returns to the battlefield all cards he or she owns exiled with Parallax Wave. Can be combined with Opalescense to endlessly exile creatures without having to worry about the fade counters. Sealing *'Aurification:' Whenever a creature deals damage to you, put a gold counter on it. Each crature with a gold counter on it turns to gold and can't attack. When Aurifiaction leaves play, remove all gold counters from all creatures. *'Journey to Nowhere:' Traps target in another dimension for as long as the enchantment is active. *'Oblivion Ring:' Exiles target nonland permanent until Oblivion Ring leaves the field. Lockdown *'Blazing Archon:' Creatures can't attack The Planeswalker so long as the Blazing Archon exists. *'Grand Abolisher:' Whenever The Planeswalker is performing an action, Grand Abolisher prevents opponents from casting spells or activating abilities of artifacts, creatures, or enchantments. *'Humility:' All creatures lose all abilities and have base power and toughness 1/1. *'Iona, Shield of Emeria:' An angel with flying that prevents opponents from casting spells of the chosen color. *'Orim's Chant:' Target player can't play spells this turn. If kicked, creatures can't attack this turn. *'Overwhelming Splendor:' Enchant player. Creatures enchanted player controls lose all abilities and have base power and toughness 1/1. Enchanted player can't activate abilities. *'Pacifism:' Turns target creature into a pacifist, preventing them from attacking or defending. *'Prison Term:' Enchanted creature can't attack or block, and its activated abilities can't be activated. Whenever a creature enters the battlefield under an opponent's control, The Planeswalker may attach Prison Term to that creature. *'Rule of Law:' Each player can't play more than one spell each turn. |-|Blue Magic= Csp-31-counterbalance.jpg|Counterbalance Ss1-4-counterspell.jpg|Counterspell Ima-65-mana-drain.jpg|Mana Drain Bok-47-quash.jpg|Quash M13-64-redirect.jpg|Redirect Me3-47-remove-soul.jpg|Remove Soul Roe-55-cast-through-time.jpg|Cast Through Time Dom-271-temporal-machinations.jpg|Temporal Machinations M14-74-time-ebb.jpg|Time Ebb Vma-3-timetwister.jpg|Timetwister Mmq-66-charisma.jpg|Charisma Ema-42-control-magic.jpg|Control Magic Emn-70-mind-s-dilation.jpg|Mind's Dilation M19-65-omniscience.jpg|Omniscience Pcy-45-rhystic-study.jpg|Rhystic Study M14-77-traumatize.jpg|Traumatize M11-54-foresee.jpg|Foresee Emn-65-imprisoned-in-the-moon.jpg|Imprisoned in the Moon Mm2-66-vapor-snag.jpg|Vapor Snag C17-84-clone-legion.jpg|Clone Legion Sok-36-eternal-dominion.jpg|Eternal Dominion Cn2-111-followed-footsteps.jpg|Followed Footsteps Nph-42-phyrexian-metamorph.jpg|Phyrexian Metamorph C17-94-spelltwine.jpg|Spelltwine Ons-67-artificial-evolution.jpg|Artificial Evolution 5ed-124-sleight-of-mind.jpg|Sleight of Mind 7ed-86-mana-short.jpg|Mana Short bbd-136-true-name-nemesis.jpg|True-Name Nemesis Counterspells *'Counterbalance:' Whenever an opponent plays a spell, counter it if The Planeswalker has a spell with the same mana cost. *'Counterspell:' Counter target spell. *'Mana Drain:' Counter target spell. Adds an amount of mana to their mana pool equal to that spell's mana cost. *'Quash:' Counter target instant or sorcery spell. Controller can no longer use that spell. *'Redirect:' Choose new targets for target spell. *'Remove Soul:' Counter target creature by removing their soul. Time Manipulation *'Cast Through Time:' Instant and sorcery spells The Planeswalker control have rebound. This means that those same spells are cast again in the future for free. *'Temporal Machinations:' Freeze target in place using time manipulation. *'Time Ebb:' Sends target creature across time. Backwards or forwards. *'Timetwister:' Twists time to drastically age the surroundings or rewind time to restart the match. Mind Manipulation *'Charisma:' The Planeswalker is so charismatic that they can turn others into their followers by beating them. *'Control Magic:' Enchants target creature and control it. *'Mind's Dilation:' Whenever an opponent casts a spell, that player exiles a memory. If they forgot a spell, The Planeswalker may cast it without playing its mana cost. *'Omniscience:' The Planeswalker may cast spells without paying their mana costs. *'Rhystic Study:' Gets smarter everytime an opponent plays a spell. *'Traumatize:' Target player loses half of their memories. Precognition *'Foresee:' See into the future. BFR *'Imprisoned in the Moon:' Seals enchanted permanent in the moon. They become a mana source for The Planeswalker and loses all other card types and abilities. *'Unsubstantiate:' Makes target spell or creature disappear. *'Vapor Snag:' Sends target to a different dimension then deals damage to its controller. Copy *'Clone Legion:' For each creature target player controls, create a copy of that creature. *'Eternal Dominion:' Search target opponent’s library for an artifact, creature, enchantment, or land card. Put that card onto the battlefield under The Planeswalker's control. *'Followed Footsteps:' Periodically creates a copy of enchanted creature onto the battlefield. *'Phyrexian Metamorph:' Phyrexian Metamorph enters the battlefield as a copy of any artifact or creature on the battlefield, except it's an artifact in addition to its other types. *'Spelltwine:' Exile target instant or sorcery used by The Planeswalker and the opponent from the graveyard. Copies those spells and casts them without paying their cost. Text Manipulation *'Artificial Evolution:' Change the text of target spell or permanent by replacing all instances of one creature type with another. *'Sleight of Mind:' Change the text of target permanent or spell by replacing all instances of one color word with another. Other *'Mana Short:' Completely empties target player's mana pool. *'True-Name Nemesis:' Choose a player. True-Name Nemesis has protection from chosen player. |-|Black Magic= Frf-62-archfiend-of-depravity.jpg|Archfiend of Depravity Bng-61-bile-blight.jpg|Bile Blight C14-136-black-sun-s-zenith.jpg|Black Sun's Zenith Mm3-63-damnation.jpg|Damnation E02-18-doom-blade.jpg|Doom Blade Ulg-56-no-mercy.jpg|No Mercy Uma-113-shriekmaw.jpg|Shriekmaw Ema-108-toxic-deluge.jpg|Toxic Deluge Som-61-exsanguinate.jpg|Exsanguinate Avr-102-exquisite-blood.jpg|Exquisite Blood Ima-107-sanguine-bond.jpg|Sanguine Bond Fut-80-bitter-ordeal.jpg|Bitter Ordeal Som-73-painful-quandary.jpg|Painful Quandry Nph-71-praetor-s-grasp.jpg|Praetor's Grasp Ths-107-thoughtseize.jpg|Thoughtseize Som-64-geth-lord-of-the-vault.jpg|Geth, Lord of the Vault Isd-99-endless-ranks-of-the-dead.jpg|Endless Ranks of the Dead A25-96-living-death.jpg|Living Death Som-72-necrotic-ooze.jpg|Necrotic Ooze Uma-110-reanimate.jpg|Reanimate Mbs-49-phyresis.jpg|Phyresis Mm2-90-profane-command.jpg|Profane Command C14-164-sudden-spoiling.jpg|Sudden Spoiling Death *'Archfiend of Depravity:' At the beginning of each opponent's end step, that player chooses up to two creatures he or she controls, then sacrifices the rest. *'Bile Blight:' Target creature and all other creatures with the same name as that creature gets -3/-3 until end of turn. Since it deals damage in the form of negative counters, it ignores invulnerability and damage nullification as it lowers their maximum attack and durability and not actually damaging them. *'Black Sun's Zenith:' Put X -1/-1 counters on each creature. Black Sun's Zenith returns to The Planeswalker. *'Damnation:' Destroy all creatures. They can't be regenerated. *'Doom Blade:' Uses the power of the void to destroy target nonblack creature. *'No Mercy:' Destroys any creature that damages The Planeswalker. *'Shriekmaw:' Summons an elemental whose fear manipulation prevents it from being blocked by non artifact and/or black creatures. When Shriekmaw enters the battlefield, destroy target nonartifact, nonblack creature. *'Toxic Deluge:' All creatures get -X/-X, X equal to the amount of life payed. This bypass invulnerability. Life and Death *'Exsanguinate:' Each opponent loses X life. The Planeswalker gains life equal to the life lost this way. *'Exquisite Blood:' Whenever an opponent lose life, you gain that much life. *'Sanguine Bond:' Whenever you gain life, target opponent loses that much life. When combined with Exquisite Blood, the effects will constantly activate each other, dealing an infinite damage loop while simultaneosly healing The Planeswalker for the damage dealt. Mind Attacks *'Bitter Ordeal:' Search target player's library (mind) for a card and exile it. Gravestorm effect copies the Bitter Ordeal spell for each permanent that recently entered the graveyard. *'Painful Quandry:' Enchantment that, whenever an opponent casts a spell, makes them lose life unless they lose their memories. *'Praetor's Grasp:' Search target opponent's mind for a card and exile it face down. The Planeswalker may look at and play that card for as long as it remains exiled. *'Thoughtseize:' Checks target's mind removes some of their knowledge. The Planeswalker loses some life. Necromancy *'Endless Ranks of the Dead:' Continuously summon X amount of Zombies where X is half the number of Zombies The Planeswalker controls, rounded down. *'Geth, Lord of the Vault:' Intimidate prevents this creaqture from being blocked except by artifact creatures and/or creatures that share a color with it. Can pay mana to put target destroyed artifact or creature onto the battlefield under The Planeswalker control tapped. Then that player goes insane depending on the cost of said artifact or creature. *'Living Death:' Replaces the living with the dead and the dead with the living. *'Necrotic Ooze:' As long as Necrotic Ooze is on the battlefield, it has all activated abilities of all creatures in all graveyards. *'Reanimate:' Puts target creature from a graveyard under The Planeswalker's control. They lose life equal to its mana cost. Other *'Phyresis:' Enchant creature. Enchanted creature has infect. *'Profane Command:' Choose two - Target player loses X life, Return target creature card with converted mana cost X or less from The Planeswalker's graveyard to the battlefield, Target creature gets -X/-X until end of turn, Up to X target creatures gain fear until end of turn. (They can’t be blocked except by artifact creatures and/or black creatures.) *'Sudden Spoiling:' Creatures target player controls lose all abilities and have base power and toughness 0/2. It has Split Second meaning that once cast no one can react to it and must wait until it resolves. |-|Red Magic= M19-127-act-of-treason.jpg|Act of Treason Dka-82-alpha-brawl.jpg|Alpha Brawl Ima-120-charmbreaker-devils.jpg|Charmbreaker Devils Cmd-126-insurrection.jpg|Insurrection M19-130-banefire.jpg|Banefire Mm3-91-bonfire-of-the-damned.jpg|Bonfire of the Damned Dds-16-grapeshot.jpg|Grapeshot Gnt-40-rolling-thunder.jpg|Rolling Thunder C15-170-vandalblast.jpg|Vandalblast Cmd-114-chaos-warp.jpg|Chaos Warp Rna-108-mirror-march.jpg|Mirror March Csp-78-braid-of-fire.jpg|Braid of Fire Dpa-44-furnace-of-rath.jpg|Furnace of Rath Chaos *'Act of Treason:' Gain control of target creature until end of turn. Untap that creature. It gains haste until end of turn. *'Alpha Brawl:' Target creature an opponent controls deals damage equal to its power to each other creature that player controls, then each of those creatures deals damage equal to its power to that creature. *'Charmbreaker Devils:' Summons a pack of devils that cast a random instant or sorcery spell used by The Planeswalker every moment. Whenever The Planeswalker casts an instant or sorcery spell, Charmbreaker Devils temporarily gain a large attack bonus. *'Insurrection:' Untap all creatures and gain control of them until end of turn. They gain haste until end of turn. Destruction *'Banefire:' Deals X damage to any target. If X is 5 or more, this spell can't be countered and the damage can't be prevented. *'Bonfire of the Damned:' Deals X damage to target player and each creature he or she controls. Cost less when used in a pinch. *'Grapeshot:' Fires a grapeshot for every spell cast before it. *'Rolling Thunder:' Summons a storm of thunder and fire. Deals damage to targets depending on the amount of mana used. *'Vandalblast:' Destroys target artifact The Planeswalker does not control. May pay the overload cost to destroy each artifact they don't control. Probability Manipulation *'Chaos Warp:' Sends target permanent into a different dimension and replaces it with a random permanent. *'Mirror March:' Whenever a nontoken creature enters the battlefield under The Planeswalker, flip a coin until you lose a flip. For each flip you won, create a token that’s a copy of that creature. Those tokens gain haste. Exile them at the beginning of the next end step. Support *'Braid of Fire:' Exponentially gains red mana every moment. *'Furnace of Rath:' If a source would deal damage to a permanent or player, it deals double that damage to that permanent or player instead. |-|Green Magic= Nph-123-triumph-of-the-hordes.jpg|Triumph of the Hordes C18-127-acidic-slime.jpg|Acidic Slime Mm3-122-craterhoof-behemoth.jpg|Craterhoof Behemoth Wwk-109-omnath-locus-of-mana.jpg|Omnath, Locus of Mana Bbd-215-vigor.jpg|Vigor Bbd-190-beast-within.jpg|Beast Within C15-189-krosan-grip.jpg|Krosan Grip Ogw-128-bonds-of-mortality.jpg|Bonds of Mortality Rtr-121-death-s-presence.jpg|Death's Presence Gvl-16-lignify.jpg|Lignify C16-156-lurking-predators.jpg|Lurking Predators Som-110-asceticism.jpg|Asceticism Uma-163-eternal-witness.jpg|Eternal Witness Ima-157-channel.jpg|Channel Ima-189-vorinclex-voice-of-hunger.jpg|Vorinclex, Voice of Hunger Buff *'Triumph of the Hordes:' Until end of turn, creatures they control get +1/+1 and gain trample and infect. Creatures *'Acidic Slime:' A slime who has the Deathtouch, meaning it can destroy any creature by dealing any amounts a damage to it. When Acidic Slime enters the battlefield, destroy target artifact, enchantment, or land. *'Craterhoof Behemoth:' Summons a beast with haste. When Craterhoof Behemoth enters the battlefield, creatures The Planeswalker control gain trample and get +X/+X until end of turn, where X is the number of creatures they control. *'Omnath, Locus of Mana:' Omnath, Locus of Mana gets +1/+1 for each green mana in your mana pool. *'Vigor:' Elemtal Incarnation with Trample and if damage would be dealt to another creature The Planeswalker control, prevent that damage. Put a +1/+1 counter on that creature for each 1 damage prevented this way. Destruction *'Beast Within:' Destroy target permanent by creating a live beast inside of them. *'Krosan Grip:' Destroy target artifact or enchantment. Has Split Second meaning opponents can not cast spells in response. Enchantment *'Bonds of Mortality:' Can spend green mana to have opponents lose their resistances and immortality. *'Death's Presence:' Whenever a creature The Planeswalker control dies, put X +1/+1 counters on target creature they control, where X is the power of the creature that died. *'Lignify:' Enchanted creature loses all abilities and is a Treefolk with base power and toughness 0/4. *'Lurking Predators:' Summons a creature from THe Planeswalker's arsenal everytime an opponent casts a spell. Life *'Asceticism:' Creatures The Planeswalker control can't be targets of spells or abilities their opponents control. Also it regenerates them back to full health upon taking fatal damage. *'Eternal Witness:' Brings back a card from the graveyard. *'Gaea's Blessing:' Returns up to three target cards from target player's graveyard back to them. When Gaea's Blessing is put into the graveyard from The Planeswalker's library (mind), then shuffles graveyard into their library. This renders mind hax virtuously useless against The Planeswalker as they would regain all of their memories whenever they lose them. Mana *'Channel:' The Planeswalker may pay life for mana. The more life they pay the more mana they gain. *'Vorinclex, Voice of Hunger:' Trample and The Planeswalker can tap lands for an additional one mana. Whenever an opponent uses mana, they don't regain their mana. |-|Multicolored Magic= Soi-241-altered-ego.jpg|Altered Ego Gk2-117-experiment-kraj.jpg|Experiment Kraj Mma-182-progenitus.jpg|Progenitus Gk2-123-progenitor-mimic.jpg|Progenitor Mimic Gk2-10-detention-sphere.jpg|Detention Sphere C16-233-everlasting-torment.jpg|Everlasting Torment Soi-242-anguished-unmaking.jpg|Anguished Unmaking Shm-161-fate-transfer.jpg|Fate Transfer Gk1-68-putrefy.jpg|Putrefy Uma-204-maelstrom-pulse.jpg|Maelstrom Pulse Cm2-160-merciless-eviction.jpg|Merciless Eviction Ima-210-supreme-verdict.jpg|Supreme Verdict Creatures *'Altered Ego:' This spell can't be countered. Altered Ego enters the battlefield as a copy of any creature except stronger by X amount, X being the amount of extra mana used to cast this. *'Experiment Kraj:' Summons a giant ooze mutant. This creature has all activated abilities of each other creature. Can be tapped to give a creature a +1/+1 counter. *'Progenitus:' Summons Progenitus who has protection from everything. Returns to The Planeswalker whenever it enters the graveyard. *'Progenitor Mimic:' Progenitor Mimic enters the battlefield as a copy of any creature on the battlefield, except it creates copies of itself over time. Enchantment *'Detention Sphere:' Exile target nonland permanent not named Detention Sphere and all other permanents with the same name as that permanent. When Detention Sphere leaves the Battlefield, return the exiled cards to the battlefield under their owner's control. *'Everlasting Torment:' Players can't gain life. Damage can't be prevented. All damage is dealt as though its source had wither. A source with Wither deals damage to creatures in the form of -1/-1 counters bypassing invulnerability and decreasing maximum attack and durability. Instant *'Anguished Unmaking:' Exile target nonland permanent. The Planeswalker loses some life. *'Fate Transfer:' Move all counters from target creature onto another target creature. This includes effects like poison, transmutation, stat amplification, stat reduction, targeting etc. *'Putrefy:' Destroy target artifact or creature. It can't be regenerated. Sorcery *'Maelstrom Pulse:' Destroy target nonland permanent and all other permanents with same name as that permanent. *'Merciless Eviction:' Can exile all artifacts, all creatures, all enchantments, or all planeswalkers. *'Supreme Verdict:' Supreme Verdict can't be countered. Destroy all creatures. |-|Colorless Magic= Uma-4-emrakul-the-aeons-torn.jpg|Emrakul, the Aeons Torn Emn-6-emrakul-the-promised-end.jpg|Emrakul, the Promised End Uma-6-kozilek-butcher-of-truth.jpg|Kozilek, Butcher of Truth Ogw-7-reality-smasher.jpg|Reality Smasher Bfz-15-ulamog-the-ceaseless-hunger.jpg|Ulamog, the Ceaseless Hunger Uma-7-ulamog-the-infinite-gyre.jpg|Ulamog, the Infinite Gyre Uma-3-eldrazi-conscription.jpg|Eldrazi Conscript Uma-1-all-is-dust.jpg|All is Dust Bfz-13-scour-from-existence.jpg|Scour from Existence Bfz-14-titan-s-presence.jpg|Titan's Presence Creatures *'Emrakul, the Aeons Torn:' This spell can't be countered. Stops time when this spell is cast. Can fly and has protection from colored spells. Whenever it attacks, defending player sacrifices six permanents. When Emrakul, the Aeons Torn is put into the graveyard from anywhere; all spells, creatures, and memories are returned to The Planeswalker. *'Emrakul, the Promised End:' Costs less mana for each card type among cards in The Planeswalker's graveyard. When casted, The Planeswalker gains control of target opponent. Emrakul has flying, trample, and protection from instants. *'Kozilek, the Butcher of Truth:' The Planeswalker gains power when they play this spell. Kozilek has annihilator of 4 and whenever Kozilek is put into the graveyard from anywhere; all spells, creatures, and memories are returned to The Planeswalker. *'Reality Smasher:' An eldrazi with trample and haste. Whenever Reality Smasher becomes target of a spell an opponent controls, counter that spell unless its controller discards a card (memory). *'Ulamog, the Ceaseless Hunger:' When cast, exile two target permanents. Defending player goes insane whenever Ulamog attacks. *'Ulamog, the Infinite Gyre:' When cast, destroy target permanent. Indestructible and has Annihilator 4. When Ulamog, the Infinite Gyre is put into the graveyard from anywhere; all spells, creatures, and memories are returned to The Planeswalker. Noncreatures *'All is Dust:' Each player sacrifices all colored permanents they control. This spell is so powerful it bypasses all resistances to death manipulation, regeneration, as well as protection from magic. *'Eldrazi Conscript:' Enchanted creature gets +10/+10 and has trample and annihilator 2. *'Scour from Existence:' Exile target permanent. *'Titan's Presence:' Can exile target weaker creature with their presence. Note: Counterspells, despite its name, has shown to counter things beyond just magic. It has shown to be capable of countering a barrage of arrows, artifacts, matter, living beings, and even countering someone's existence. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Magic: The Gathering Category:Magic Users Category:Game Characters Category:Video Game Characters Category:Tier 2 Category:Heroes Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Protagonists Category:Probability Users Category:Reality Warpers Category:Pocket Reality Users Category:Causality Users Category:Existence Erasure Users Category:Void Users Category:Death Users Category:Life and Death Users Category:Life Users Category:Resurrection Users Category:Durability Negation Users Category:Element Users Category:Fire Users Category:Hellfire Users Category:Ice Users Category:Smoke Users Category:Water Users Category:Earth Users Category:Holy Users Category:Light Users Category:Flight Users Category:Lightning Users Category:Darkness Users Category:Necromancers Category:Summoners Category:Weapon Masters Category:Weapon Creation Users Category:Vehicular Masters Category:Mind Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Telepaths Category:Homing Attack Users Category:Power Mimicry Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Portal Users Category:Poison Users Category:Possession Users Category:Acid Users Category:Space Users Category:Immortals Category:Regeneration Users Category:Healers Category:Attack Reflection Users Category:Breath Attack Users Category:Plant Users Category:Creation Users Category:Memory Users Category:Soul Users Category:Curse Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Extrasensory Perception Users Category:Text Users Category:Information Users Category:Information Analysis Users Category:Time Travelers Category:Transmutation Users Category:Petrification Users Category:Body Control Users Category:Body Puppetry Users Category:Duplication Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Power Bestowal Users Category:Power Absorption Users Category:Reactive Power Level Users Category:Adaptation Users Category:Weather Users Category:Chi Users Category:Psychics Category:Psychometry Users Category:Sleep Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Status Effect Users Category:Statistics Reduction Users Category:Staff Users Category:Transformation Users Category:Law Users Category:Gravity Users Category:Age Users Category:Rage Users Category:Damage Boost Users Category:Dimensional Storage Users Category:Fear Users Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Physics Users Category:Stealth Masters Category:Explosion Users Category:Empathic Manipulation Users Category:Blood Users Category:Magma Users Category:Metal Users Category:Willpower Users Category:Invisibility Users Category:Invulnerability Users Category:Astral Projection Users Category:Resistance Negation Users Category:Animal Users Category:Intangibility Users Category:Non-Corporeal Characters Category:Disease Users Category:Concept Users Category:Energy Users Category:Matter Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Sand Users Category:Air Users Category:Fungus Users Category:Magnetism Users Category:Shapeshifters Category:Shadow Users Category:Heat Users Category:Perception Users Category:Sound Users Category:Clones Category:Clairvoyance Users Category:Cloth Users Category:Vibration Users Category:Aura Users Category:Chaos Users Category:BFR Users Category:Sealing Users Category:Corruption Users Category:Technology Users Category:Technopaths Category:Hackers Category:Data Users Category:Fate Users Category:Absorption Users Category:Illusionists